Just Two Wild and Crazy Chicks
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: So ever wonder if Harley Quinn could meet one that was just like her? In this short story she does Harley meets Tira from Soul Calibur and they become Best Friends, it is classic Harley in every way, so enjoy and please provide feedback by reviewing and also I like to see what others think of my work.


Just Two Wild and Crazy Chicks

A fanfic about Harley Quinn and Tira from Soul Calibur

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to either characters, Harley Quinn is a trademarked character from Batman and Tira is trademarked from Soul Calibur by Namco

Harley Quinn is not your normal or average woman, she is criminally insane and completely crazy to boot. Harley is completely obsessed with the Joker, and would die for her puddin.

Tira from Soul Calibur is your average nut ball with a severe case of split personality, on the one hand she is a sweet nice teenage girl, but then she has a darkside as well, where she severs Soul Edge the cursed blade of legend she is always looking for a new host for her "master."

One day a mysterious portal opens up and cute Tira decides to go through it, thinking to herself that there might be potential hosts for Soul Edge, so she goes for it, her curiosity getting the better of her.

On the otherside of this mysterious portal is a city unlike anything that Tira has ever seen in her Seventeen years on this planet. There where tall buildings and a lot of people, "Jackpot" Tira thought and said silently to herself. She was surprised that a place like this even existed, Tira stopped at a sign and read it out loud "Welcome to Gotham City"

So Tira was in a place called Gotham, such a strange place indeed. Tira felt kind of out of place here why with her medieval clothes and all. So the first thing that Tira would need was a change of clothes, there had to be a bouquet or something like that around so Tira walked down the busy streets of this weird city and the people were staring at her, that was rather unnerving.

Harley Quinn was on yet another mission for her beloved Mr. J and as such she was going to make it as memorable as she possibly could. "Oh just you wait bat brain, I have a big surprise for you, heeheheheehehehehe" Harley said to herself

Tira made it to a clothing store called "In the Mooney" which was exactly what she was looking for, but she had no money on her, so she'd have to come back later when she could somehow pay for the clothes as she would never steal, that was not Tira. When she had a strange conversation with herself

"What are you doing, just take the clothes no one is looking, go on"

"No I can't it isn't right, I'm not a thief"

"Oh come on precious you can do it"

"No I said NO"

Tira left the clothing store and was greeted by a man that looked cool, he was wearing all black and he resembled a giant Bat, what was his deal, he spoke

"What is this time Harley, going medieval? is that a new fetish of Joker's and what is your motive" the man said

"Motive, what are talking about, I don't understand, who is Harley or Joker? And why are dressed like a Bat is it Halloween or something?" Tira responded

"You can't fool me clown girl, your always trying to fool me" The man said again

"Clown girl that's insulating" Tira said

"You are acting stranger than usual, your coming with me Harley" The man said

"I'm not going anywhere with a guy in a Batsuit, so Batman or whatever you like to be called, tell me why you feel that I'm this Harley person, because I'm not" Tira said

"Maybe your not Harley but do you ever look like her, with your hair and all, the green hair made me think you were her, so then who are you" Batman said

"I'm Tira, and I'm not from here, I don't know if you are suppose to be a hero or what not but your not a nice person to throw around these accusations" Tira said

"I'm sorry Tira, it's that you resemble a girl that I know, her name is Harley Quinn, she is dating my archemny the Joker, I thought you were her" Batman said all apologetic

"I would hope so as I'm rather insulted by your accusations, your going to make it up to me, right here and right now" Tira said in a evil voice

"OK, ok take it easy, what would you like me to do my lady" Batman said

"That is more like it, so you do know how to be a gentlemen, see I want to get some new clothes as you can tell my normal outfit draws too much attention, so YOU will buy some, understand" Tira said her eyes starting to glow an evil red color

"I don't see why not, I'll just charge it to my Bat-Express Credit Card, so go inside and pick out whatever you like" Batman said

"Hold on that was almost way too easy, there must be a catch right? What is your angle" Tira said

"I just want to make it up to you for being so rude earlier, and there is no catch, except if you wouldn't mind I'd like to take you out on a date, just once, as I think your rather cute" Batman said

"Ok, that sounds reasonable, but no funny business understand, first the clothes" Tira said smiling

"Then what are we waiting for, go in first I got the door" Batman said

"So you know to at least be cilviours, I thought that was dead, well it isn't in my time, by the way what year is it" Tira said walking though the door Batman followed

"It's 2014, why what year do you come from" Batman said

"It's 2014? Holy cow, I didn't realize the portal took me that far into the future I come from the year 1680, the dark ages" Tira reasponded

"Then those truly are medieval clothes then, wow, yeah you do kind of stick out like a soar thumb, so it's a good thing that you bumped into me then" Batman said

"Thanks, I'm going to look around so wait here and I shouldn't have to say this but no peaking on me while I change if I catch you you'll be sorry" Tira said in that dark voice again

"I understand, I'll be here when your ready" Batman said

Tira grabbed a bunch of outfits and went to try them on, Batman waited in the sitting area, he was really board already, he was wondering what Joker was up to, and why he wasn't stirring up any trouble.

In downtown Gotham Harley had planted the bomb the Joker gave her, and the instructions where to wait for the stroke of midnight to set it off, Harley was giddy with excitement she always liked these kinds of pranks that Joker played on the freaking Bat, oh how she despised him so much, he was always getting in the way and stopping her puddin's plans, they were always so much fun, Harley was beginning to think that Bats didn't have a since of humor. To Harley and Joker humor was the spice of life.

Harley looked at her watch and it was almost midnight, it was just about time to set off the bomb. The bomb was wrapped up in a giant box and when Bat's opened it up Boom! The end of the Bat, but he wasn't stupid he would suspect something, so Harley unbuttoned her vest exposing more cleavage, she grabbed her breasts and pressed them together making them look bigger than they were, she roughed up her hair a little and applied some lipstick she would try to charm the Bat he was a man after all, and Harley knew that he only wanted one thing so Harley would charm him and play stupid, which we all know that Harley doesn't have to try too hard to pull that off as she is rather dense at times. "It's time Bat's, hope you're ready for a show, hehehehehehehe" Harley said aloud

Midnight….

Harley pressed the button arming Joker's bomb, then she closed the box and waited for Bat's to show up.

Back at In the Mooney Tira had bought a lot of cute outfits that she liked, she had tried on a leather suit all that was missing was a whip, but it was rather uncomfortable and made her like a dominatrix, Bat's liked it but Tira didn't, She got a purple dress, and a few other outfits but the one that really caught her eye was a green and purple outfit that looked really cute it was a matching outfit the top was a tight fitting vest and the bottoms were leather pants one leg was green and the other purple, it was the most comfortable out of all the outfits and it matched her green hair that she wore in crazy pigtails now she really resembled Harley although she still didn't know who that was, she wanted to meet this Harley, as from Batman said she was just like Tira.

"ready to go Bats" Tira said

"Wow you just called Bats, that's what Harley calls me, and you really look like her especially in that outfit" Batman said

"Yeah, so where do go now?" Tira asked

"Well, how about we get something to eat, you must be hungry, I know a place it's close and don't worry about the time this is the city that never sleeps" Batman said

"Sounds fair, thanks again for the clothes, I'll never forget this, by the way what is your real name, I mean you must have one right? I may be young and rather naive at times but I'm not stupid either, you can tell me, I promise that I won't tell anyone" Tira said

"Fine, it's Bruce Wayne, but you have to promise not to let anyone know, or the jig is up and Batman would be no more" Batman said

"I promised didn't I, my lips are sealed so how are we going to get to our destination anyway?" Tira said

"Your looking at it" Batman said

"What I don't see anything?" Tira said

"It's a cloaking device, the Batmobile my car is right in front of you" Batman said as he deactived the cloaking device and the Batmobile suddenly appeared in front of them

"This is a car? It's rather cool looking I like the sleak design and the fin on the back is cool too, how very futuristic" Tira said in amazement

"Thanks I designed it myself, here let me get that for you" Batman said opening the door for Tira

"Wow, the inside is as cool as the outside" Tira said as she got in, Batman took the shopping bags and placed them in the trunk under the fin, then he got in the driver's seat and then the two took off

A few minutes later the Bat-com rang and it was Commissioner Gordon and he sounded rather distressed

"Go ahead Gordon, what news do you have for me" Batman said into the Bat-com and a picture came on the screen that startled Tira a little

"Harley Quinn is in downtown Gotham said something about a surprise just for you, you better hurry it could be a trap like usual, do be careful Batman we are counting on you, and we'll be here if you need backup, I think it's just Harley no sign of Joker, but you know him he could show up at any moment, he wouldn't leave that nutty broad alone for long, always Mr. J this and Puddin that, she is a looney as they come" Gordon said

" Of course, I'll be careful, thanks again Jim, you've been a good friend for a very long time, I'm sorry about Barb's little accident I am to blame, and I feel really bad I never should have tried to push her so hard, she idolized me and like a fool I thought she was ready for a combat mission but it resulted in her losing her ability to walk, thanks to Joker" Batman said as he turned the car around and headed towards the Downtown area

"I know Batman and I forgive you, it was an accident, Barb is my whole world, and I'm kind of glad that she isn't out there with you, in your line of work it's no place for a kid, For example Robin, have you heard from him lately?" Gordon said

"Tim is on a solo mission at the moment we often split up and take on different missions and I haven't heard from Dick in a long time, now that he is Nightwing and he has that other team he often leads the Titans, so I rarely talk with him anymore, and I'd rather not talk about Jason, another thing I'm responsible for, may he rest in piece" Batman said a tear running down his cheek

Tira didn't know any of these people but if a tough guy like Batman could cry then he must have been close to that last person, This Gordon guy sounded like an important person, then her evil voice in head spoke to her

"Gordon would be a perfect specimen for Soul Edge, don't forget your mission now precious, Soul Edge is hungry"

"Shut up, I will do no such thing, not ever"

"Soul Edge needs to feed, and who better then Gordon eh"

"NO, get out of my head demon"

"Now don't say things that you will end up regretting, precious as I am you, the real you"

"No I'm the real me, your not even real"

"Yes I am, you created me, you gave me life, so that is why I am you, your better half"

"No, I control my destiny, not you"

"You need me Tira, and I need you, so ditch the Bat and get Gordon's soul, you know it's the right thing to do"

"Fuck you demon, I can't hurt any of Bats friends, not this Gordon guy, no one"

"Your too weak Tira, let me help you and together we can feed our master, that is our mission, or should we just wait till Nightmare is revived do you really want to answer to him? I sure don't he's way too scary"

"I suppose you do have a point, but the answer is still no, I can't hurt Gordon, I can't hurt Batman, I'm starting to fall for him"

"Pah, what do you mean, you can't love a man you hardly know, he can't be trusted he's clouding your mind all you need is me and I you, no one else"

"Just shut up already, I hate you…I HATE YOU"

At that moment Bat said

"What? You hate me, why do you hate me Tira"

Tira now embarrassed said

"No I don't hate you Bruce, I hate my otherself she is pure evil, I was yelling at her not you sorry about the confusion"

"Your otherself? What are talking about Tira" Batman said

"It's a long complicated story, and hard to explain, she's always been a part of me, as long as I can remember" Tira said

"Well I'm sorry, I'll try to help you the best I can, hold on were almost there now" Batman said a grin forming on his face as he punched the Batmobile into turbo mode

Harley was starting to get impatient where the heck was Bman and why wasn't he trying to stop her, the time was ticking down on the bomb it would blow before he arrived why did Joker want to set it off exactly at midnight, sometimes her puddin confused her but there was no one that she loved more, in this world or the next. So 10 minutes to go

"Hurry it up Bats I'm dying of boredom here, geez" Harley said checking her nails and looking at her watch

Just then the Batmobile showed up and came to a stop rather quickly, then the Bats got out but before he came over to Harley he opened the passenger side door a girl that looked exactly like her got out, Harley studied her doppelganger for a minute she was about Harley's height and weight even the way she wore her hair was similar and that outfit she wore was the same one Harley was wearing except the color scheme was different but it was same even the tight fitting vest, so who was she suppose to be Harley was confused, did she have a twin that she didn't know existed or was this a different girl altogether, thinking about it was giving Harley a headache.

The couple approached Harley and now that Harley got a look at the girl's face she was different, very different she had green hair and pink eyes and a scar on her cheek but she was just a kid seventeen maybe eighteen, Harley was twenty one. So who was this girl Harley forgot about the Bomb and asked

"So Bman get a new model of little ol me I'm soooooooo jealous I thought I was your girl? No so girly what is your name"

"I'm Tira, so I take it your Harley Quinn?" Tira said

"The one and ONLY, I don't like cheap knockoffs" Harley said

"Why is everyone around her so hostile and that's a rude comment to say to someone you just met, I like your style that is why I dressed like this and I was hoping that we could be friends, but right now I don't know" Tira said

"I'm sorry Tira, I don't know what I'm talking about sometimes" Harley said being all apolitical

"Not surprising there" Batman said

"Quite Bman, don't you have a present to open? So make yourself useful and open it already" Harley said

"Right, I better do just that" Batman said

"So gullible" Harley said

Batman walked over to the oversized present in the street and as he reached for the wrapping and pulled on it the box opened to revile a bomb it had less then five minutes remaining. Batman tried to defuse it but to no luck he'd have to get close to Harley to get the key to deactivate it, he thought of a cunning way to do just that, it wasn't pretty but he'd have to get her to drop her guard and then he's reach for the key-card that was sticking out slightly from her cleavage. Here goes nothing, Batman thought to himself

"So Harley have I told you how pretty you look in the moonlight" Batman said

"Oh stop it Bman your making me blush" Harley said closing her eyes and turning her head slightly looking away

Batman walked over to Harley and while she was looking away he proceeded to pull the key-card from her breast cleavage

"Yoink!"

"Hey what are you doing Bman? How dare you touch me with your filthy hands, and give that back it's mine not yours Bman" Harley said

"Thanks Harley, you really aren't that bright" Batman said

Tira was watching the whole thing but reminded there like a statue, not saying one word.

Batman walked to the Bomb and inserted the key-card and then countdown stopped, he saved the day in the nick of time.

"Oh now you've done it Bman, Mr. J will be pissed when he finds out, I hate you so damn much" Harley said

"Well thanks for an interesting evening as always Harley, I hope you'll enjoy your cell, I'm taking you in" Batman said

Then Tira spoke

"I don't think so Bats, see if you do that then who will I have to hang out with"

"Hey Tira what is with that voice and your eyes are glowing a weird red color" Harley said

"Soul Edge is hungry, and so let's play Bats, I'm going to start with you" Tira said

"Tira what, why?" Batman said

"Heeehhheehehehehe, it's time Bats" Tira said

Harley watched as Tira pulled out a strange weapon and wrapped it around her body it looked like a giant ring, who was this Tira anyway

Tira grabbed Batman and started to drain his essence with a kiss, Harley was intrigued and couldn't wait to see what her new friend would do next to the Batman

Batman was looking like he was ghost and if Tira continued this Batman would be a ghost for sure

"That will do it" Tira said

Tira let Bats go and walked to Harley and said

"So where to now, I'd like to meet more of your friends, Soul Edge is still Hungry and I thought the Bat would put up more of a fight" Tira said

"Wow what did you just do to the Bats, that was great, I'm going to take you to meet Mr. J and on the way you can take as many souls as you wish, this city is full of people" Harley said

"Thanks Harley I like you so I won't take your soul and I can't wait to meet this Joker your so found of" Tira said

"So are we best friends, now?" Harley said

"Yeah Harley we're best friends now, and so let's go" Tira said

So Tira and Harley skipped and away into the night, holding hands, they already forgot about the half dead Batman lying on the ground.

On there way to the Jokers Tira started to take souls left and right her ring blade was becoming really full, and as they were taking the souls a particular song was going on through Tira's head, it went like this: "Ooh you make me live  
>Whatever this world can give to me<br>It's you you're all I see  
>Ooh you make me live now honey<br>Ooh you make me live  
>Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had<br>I've been with you such a long time  
>You're my sunshine and I want you to know<br>That my feelings are true  
>I really love you<br>Oh you're my best friend  
>Ooh you make me live<br>Ooh I've been wandering round  
>But I still come back to you<br>In rain or shine  
>You've stood by me girl"<p>

Harley was Tira's best friend and so nothing could change that now. Harley then leaned over and planted a juicy wet kiss right on her lips and that was it they were inseparable and then they made it to Joker's place and Harley introduced Tira to her Puddin, he was amazed that Tira was wearing the same outfit as Harley was and these two looked really cute too boot. Joker said

"I see that you like to wear what Harley does did you get those clothes from In the Mooney, from the Insane Clown Pussy Collection"

"Yeah I did, the Batman bought them for me, then I took his soul and left him for dead, I can't believe he thought that I loved him, stupid man" Tira said an evil smirk forming on her pretty face

"It was great Puddin, can I keep her, pretty please Mr. J, I'll feed her and take care of her and play with her everyday" Harley said

"Harley Tira isn't a pet she's a human, and she can stay as long as she wants, How I'd love to get her into a threesome with us is she legal, she looks young" Joker said

"I'm seventeen, but that's sounds fun, and I'd love to stay here" Tira said

"Yippy, and Tira we'll stay up late tell stories and have pillow fights and do other girl things" Harley said getting all giddy

"I love to see you happy my sweetcakes" Joker said

Just when everything seemed to be going so well, another visitor showed up, and Tira's heart skipped a beat as she recognized who it was.

Standing in front of them was non other than Nightmare, the revived Asure Knight a demonic being that Tira swore her undying allegiance to, and he seemed less than pleased to see Tira.

Harley could see that Tira was upset and wanted to comfort her friend but the site of this Nightmare was making Harley want to pee her pants, and she was going to anyway

"oopsy, I need to go change my pants, I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere Tira" Harley said

So Harley went to get a change of pants, Nightmare approached Tira, and spoke

"Souls...where are my Souls..."

"Yes I have souls for you master, here there in my ring blade, take them all my liege" Tira said

Nightmare took Tira's weapon and broke it open releasing the captured souls, Nightmare was pleased now he was excited but his thirst for souls was still unclenched.

"Tira, you do a good job my sweet, but yet there is more for you to do, you will serve me for all eternity as my bride, you will gather souls, understand" Nightmare said

"Your wish is my command master I will do anything you need, and I'd love to be your woman, I'm flattered" Tira said

"Good now take the souls of these two and we can begin are live together, what are you waiting for Tira, you DARE to defy me, then I'll take your soul instead" Nightmare said

Harley walked up to Tira and hugged her tightly, Tira had tears in her eyes she had to make a difficult decision on the one hand there was her master Nightmare, on the other her BFF Harley what would she do.

The End

So I leave the decision up to you the reader, should this stay as a stand alone story or should I turn into a crossover story. Please sent your ideas to me by reviewing and/or suggestions and keep them reasonable as to fit the story. I look forward to seeing what you think, I'm always up for suggestions, and thank you for your continued support.


End file.
